Abejas y Girasoles
by Lucinda Price
Summary: —Tío Neji ¿cómo nacen los bebés?— Himawari preguntó con una cara de suma curiosidad sentada en la mesa mientras Bolt estaba al lado de su hermana...en el preciso momento en que Neji proceso la pregunta se le subieron los colores al rostro. Este Fanfic participa en el Tema "Trágame Tierra" del Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir".


Bueno deben saber que:

Este Fanfic participa en el Tema **Trágame tierra** del Foro "**El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin más por el momento a leer :D

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba más avergonzado de lo que en su vida había estado y con su orgullo en peligro de extinción como un animal atrapado sin escapatoria por unos simples niños.<p>

La adorable Himawari y el travieso Bolt estaban sentados delante de él, quien apenas acababa de sentarse en aquella mesa después de un día largo en los cuarteles ANBU cuando lo acorralaron haciéndole una simple pregunta.

—Tío Neji ¿cómo nacen los bebés?— Himawari preguntó con una cara de suma curiosidad sentada en la mesa mientras Bolt estaba al lado de su hermana con una cara igual a la de Naruto cuando hacia rabietas, él supuso que seguramente Tenten había interrumpido alguna de sus travesuras al traerlo a casa con ella, en el preciso momento en que Neji proceso la pregunta se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Entonces pensó en la castaña de repente, estaba más que claro que ella podría sacarlo del apuro en el que se encontraba, volteo a su alrededor buscándola hasta que sus ojos dieron con aquella silueta que se encontraba a centímetros de la mesa con una jarra y vasos entre manos, y también una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro al escuchar la pregunta, lo miro a ver enseguida y comenzó a reírse discretamente terminando de poner lo que traía entre sus manos en la mesa.

—Tenten... —la llamó en un intento por salir de esa situación, pero no le salió como él lo había calculado.

—A mi no me mires, te preguntaron a ti—dijo entre risas mientras servía el jugo en los vasos y en cada uno enfrente de los niños.

Definitivamente ella no lo iba a ayudar a salir de aquella situación incomoda y encima de todo ella lo estaba disfrutando, genial eso era todo lo que le faltaba, él solo quería llegar a su casa y disfrutar de una buena comida preparada por la castaña, un buen baño y la simple compañía de la chica hasta que los dos se quedarán dormidos pero nada de eso se cumpliría en por lo menos dos semanas en las que Naruto y Hinata habían salido de la aldea a disfrutar de una "segunda luna de miel" y claro en ese momento Tenten había sido la primera en ofrecerse en cuidar a los pequeños diablillos.

—¿Qué esperas? responde—esta vez fue Bolt en que hablo mientras tenía el ceño fruncido pero lo miraba con curiosidad, Neji supo que al igual que la dulce Himawari el rubio tampoco sabía la respuesta a esa incomoda pregunta pero trataba de ocultar su ignorancia con un tono molesto.

—Sus padres no se los han... —hablo Neji aún avergonzado tratando de tener un tono neutro y tranquilo como siempre.

—No, no nos lo han dicho— interrumpió Bolt de manera grosera cruzando los brazos mirando al Hyuga con una mirada aburrida— mi padre dijo que tu eres un genio y que podrías responder cualquier cosa.

"Ese idiota" pensó molesto mientras una vena aparecía en su cabeza agotando su paciencia, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos molesto deseando no estar ahí, supo de inmediato era la manera en que Naruto se había librado de tan incomoda situación dándosela a él. Una risa nada discreta interrumpió sus pensamientos, volteó hacia la cocina buscando la responsable y miró a la castaña doblándose de la risa bufó molesto fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Te diviertes?— dijo molesto viéndola, los dos niños observaron con curiosidad.

—Si...¡y mucho!— respondió Tenten entre carcajadas mientras preparaba emparedados para los niños.

—¿Por qué la tía Tenten se ríe tío?— de nuevo la dulce voz de la tierna Himawari hizo que volteara a verla, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa de manera tierna, no podía simplemente evadir a su sobrina así que decidió buscar la manera de responderle a sus insólitas preguntas.

—Seguramente no tiene nada más que hacer— la risa de la castaña paro y en lugar de ella se escucho un "¡Hey!" desde la cocina y siguió preparando la comida.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a responder o no?— de nuevo Bolt habló con un tono caprichoso, pensó en lo molesto que era su sobrino en momentos como ese, suspiro irritado.

—Si lo haré—pensó en la respuesta que daría, no le importaba lo que terminará pensando su sobrino de él más si le importaba lo que la tierna Himawari pensará ya que le tenía un cierto cariño especial a él, una respuesta equivocada y la pequeña podría quedar con una perspectiva equivocada de él por siempre, en ese momento recordó que Gai-sensei les hablo de "eso" una vez a él y a Lee sin que Tenten estuviera presente, ya que noto cierto interés de Lee en Sakura y él tuvo que soportar toda una plática "paternal" acerca de como nacían los bebés, por obvias razones Neji ya lo sabía, sin embargo Gai los trató como si fueran niños pequeños, realmente no recordó todo pero si algo sobre...

—Abejas

Los niños lo miraron más confundidos que antes, la risa de la castaña estalló desde la cocina de nuevo eso lo irritó, después arreglaría cuentas con ella en cuestión de venganza.

—¿Abejas?- preguntó Bolt con la ceja levantada.

—Waaa ¿como las que se paran en los girasoles tío? — la cara de Himawari se iluminó de repente, como había podido olvidarlo la pequeña amaba las flores y en especial los girasoles.

—Si... —dijo en voz baja al darse cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

—¿Ah? ¿y qué tiene que ver las abejas y las flores con los bebés? —preguntó Bolt quién estaba acabando con la paciencia de Neji, la risa de Tenten se escucho más fuerte cuando salió de la cocina con dos platos cada uno con un emparedado y los colocó enfrente de cada niño sin parar de reír.

—Veo que estas muy entretenido te traeré tu comida en un instante— le guiñó el ojo y se alejó de nuevo hacia la cocina riéndose en todo el camino.

—Muy graciosa—regresó su vista a los niños que ahora comían su emparedado pero seguían mirándolo en busca de una respuesta.

Y pensó en Himawari la cual amaba las flores no podía tratar ese tema y meter algo que a ella más le gustaba y menos cuando trataba de explicar sobre sexo eso afectaría su perspectiva hacia ellas y tal vez la traumaría.

—¿Y?—hablo Bolt de nuevo, el ojiperla sólo masajeo su cien molesto y avergonzado pensando en otra forma de decirlo sin traumar a la pequeña, no podía, no había una forma de explicarle tal cosa a un niño y menos el que no tenía ninguna experiencia con ellos.

—¿No sabes la respuesta tío?—pregunto Himawari.

El Hyuga no sabía que era más vergonzoso no saber explicar un tema tan fácil a unos niños o que su dulce y tierna sobrina se sintiera decepcionada de él por no responder una simple pregunta.

—Bien ya es suficiente—interrumpió entre risas Tenten mientras le ponía enfrente de Neji un plato de comida y otro en una silla al lado de él junto con dos vasos sentandose—niños dejen a su tío ya está cansado yo les explicare, tu papá le dio una semilla a tu mamá la cual se comió y creciste como una flor dentro de su panza.

—Wooo ¿soy como un girasol? —preguntó la pequeña y la castaña asintió con una sonrisa—Waa Bolt escuchaste somos como girasoles—el pequeño observo a su hermana y sonrió revolviéndole el cabello.

—Si Himawari—le dijo.

—Bien ahora que está todo resuelto y ya que terminaron de comer ya es hora de que vayan a dormir, Bolt lleva a tu hermana a la habitación iré enseguida.

—Tía ¿podemos jugar un rato? —preguntó Bolt, el Hyuga observó como la actitud del pequeño había cambiado sin hacer ninguna rabieta.

—Bien pero sólo un rato, vayan ya—ella respondió y sonrió mientras veía como Bolt tomaba a Himawari de la pequeña mano y la guiaba hacia habitación donde dormían.

Neji solo empezó a comer irritado y miró a Tenten quién le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo de nuevo de manera divertida, él cerró los ojos y la ignoro. Ella sabía todo sobre niños y como tratar con ellos definitivamente sería una buena madre y él pensó en ese momento el hacerlo realidad.

—Vaya momento incomodo—empezó a reír mientras comía, en la fulminó con la mirada.

—No es gracioso.

—Oh vamos claro que lo fue, deberías haber visto tu cara—Neji simplemente la ignoro y siguió comiendo.

—¿Neji?— lo llamó la castaña de nuevo.

—¿Hmm?- volteó hacia ella y observó que tenía una expresión sorprendida, la miro confundido.

—Sigues rojo—la castaña simplemente se doblo de risa en ese instante, Neji solo sintió más vergüenza y frunció el ceño definitivamente deseaba que del suelo se abriera una grieta y se lo tragara la tierra.

* * *

><p>Hooola! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien yo de paso por aquí entrando en el foro "<strong>El NejiTenten no ha de morir" <strong>creado por **Vistoria** a quien doy un agradecimiento especial por haberme invitado a participar y este es un reto llamado "**Trágame tierra"** propuesto por **Missclover** a quien también agradezco la originalidad del tema. Verán es mi primera vez en un foro y en un reto espero que lo haya hecho bien ¿ustedes que creen?

Espero que otras personas que estén leyendo esto se animen a entrar a este foro ya que es lo que los amantes del NejiTen deberían de hacer siempre aunque no fuéramos un canon oficial estoy segura de que si Neji no hubiera muerto(T-T) se hubiera quedado con nuestra querida Tenten, y por dios santo ¿quién no hubiera querido ver un hijo del más sexy de los Hyugas? jaja

Únanse al foro:

forum/El-NejiTenten-no-ha-de-morir/162750/

Espero que les haya gustado mi intento de comedia y como podrán ver soy más tirada al drama así que si no fue bueno espero que me disculpen. Sin más por el momento espero que se cuiden y dejen sus comentarios recuerden que cualquier sugerencia o crítica destructiva y constructiva son bienvenidos ;)

Yonde kurete arigatō! (Gracias por leer!)


End file.
